Peripheral nerves are commonly injured from trauma including automobile accidents, motorcycle accidents, surgeries, knife and projectile wounds and birth injuries to both the child and mother. Common surgical causes of nerve injury include prostatectomy and mastectomy. Other common injuries during surgery are the result of long-term limb positioning or inevitable or accidental nerve compression. Following nerve injury there is a loss of sensation and/or function in the regions of the body innervated by the damaged nerve. For example, following nerve injury from prostatectomy there is commonly erectile dysfunction. Following mastectomy there is often loss of proper function of the upper extremity and/or scapula. Furthermore, following birth injury or other trauma with damage to the brachial plexus there is dysfunction in the ipsilateral limb.
Any therapy that could prevent or limit the extent of dysfunction following a nerve injury would have significant impact on current therapeutic strategies for the treatment of peripheral nerve injuries. There is a need for additional therapies and treatments for peripheral nerve injuries.